Electronic commerce is growing at an astonishing rate and is likely to capture an ever growing segment of retail and business sales from conventional stores.
One particularly attractive feature of Internet commerce is the relatively low entry costs, in terms of physical overhead, associated with starting an E-commerce business. An E-commerce business can be started with little more than a Web server for hosting the business's Web site, and the staff and accessories needed to ship and bill for products ordered over the Internet. Rent and other business overhead can be minimized by locating the E-commerce business at a relatively remote location where building rents are low while high speed Internet access and shipping services are still accessible.
Initially, many small E-commerce businesses are started out of peoples homes or existing business sites with a minimal amount of investment in physical hardware.
From a consumer standpoint, ordering of goods and/or services via the Internet offers many advantages. Often the goods are offered at a lower price than that charged by conventional retailers. In addition, the vast number of businesses which can be accessed via the Internet allows customers the ability to order both common and hard to find goods and services from the convenience of their home.
Internet orders are usually made via the exchange of electronic information between a customer's computer and a Web server hosting an E-business Web site to which the order is directed. The order process is normally an automated one which lacks any live human involvement on the part of the E-business retailer.
Many potential E-business customers find the lack of human involvement on the part of the E-business retailer unsatisfactory. In the case of expensive purchases, customers often seek an oral acknowledgement from a human being that the order was received and is being processed properly. This is often exhibited in the form of a telephone call being placed by the customer to the E-business after an order is made.
The inability to orally present questions to a sales representative during an E-business transaction is another area which many potential E-business customers find unsatisfactory. In many cases, sales are lost because a customer does not want to present their questions in E-mail form.
Another complaint with E-commerce is that many businesses which sell over the Internet have poor customer support. In many cases, people complain about being unable to contact service representative to discuss the status of an order or other order related problems.
Large electronic retailers can make significant investments in telephone equipment such as PBXs which can be used in placing calls to customers and servicing calls received from customers. However, many smaller E-commerce start-up are unwilling or unable to make such investments in telephone equipment.
The cost associated with PBX and other telephone equipment is one reason Internet businesses have poor telephone support. Another reason is the cost associated with having people available to respond to questions which may be raised 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.
Often the demand to speak with sales representatives and customer service people will vary during different times of the day. Unfortunately, sales representatives who have to commute to work are often unwilling to work only a few hours a day or with large intervals of unpaid breaks, e.g., several hours, between work periods. Thus, in order to have customer service representatives available to satisfy peak demands often means that service representatives will need to be paid for off-peak periods of time during which they may be idle.
In view of the above discussion, it is apparent that there is a need to improve the ability of E-commerce customers to interact, e.g., over the telephone, with service representatives. There is also a need for methods of providing Internet businesses the ability to provide telephone support to Internet customers without having to make substantial investments in telephone equipment such as PBXs. It is also desirable that at least some methods reduce or eliminate the need for customer service representatives to commute to a centralized location or office to work.